Saving Skyla
by queenofscreams
Summary: Skyla hates her life with a passion, having her alcoholic parents treating like a slave at home. Getting bullied at school. Not having a friend in the world. Until one trip out to the shop for her parents changes her life for ever. But will it be for the best or worse? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

A tiny silver teardrop escaped the teenage girls eyes. She looked down at the bruise on her arm and sobbed a little. She made sure her parents couldn't hear her crying. She didn't want them sticking their noses in her business and when finding out what was wrong, saying the age old saying "We told you so." She didn't want that. She didn't want the only comforting words from her parents to be "We told you so." "SKYLA!" Her mothers shrill voice called from down stairs. Skyla rolled her eyes. She stood up and walked out of her room slamming the door behind her. Before leaning over the banister she rolled her blue jumper sleeve down. Once positioned she made her usual call.

"What is it?" She asked. Her mother came into view. Disgust rolled into Skyla's mind. Her mother was forty three and a half. But she dressed like a twenty year old hooker in Skyla's opinion. There her mother stood with her bleached hair, heavily made up face and tight skirt on.

"Just wondered if you'd like to nip out and get some milk we've run out." She smiled sweetly, stretching those pink lips revealing her newly whitened teeth. Skyla looked outside to see it was chucking it down. She looked back to her mum. Scanning her grotesque appearance. Her mum was stick thin and for her fortieth birthday present had been given plastic surgery for breast implants from her dad. It was kind of what started her wanting to be young again off. Skyla would have preferred it if her mum was a little bit chubby and looked natural at least that way no one at school would refer to her mum in sexual manners. "Mum its chucking it down." She sighed. She knew she wouldn't win this battle her mum would make up some rubbish excuse why she couldn't go down."Baby look mummy's just done her makeup she doesn't want to ruin this perfection and me and your dad have had a few drinks." She giggled before throwing ten dollars on the floor from her pink purse and stumbling back into the room. To were she heard more than her dads voice. She shuddered. Her mums party. Her mum often held parties were her and her equally as vile friends got drunk whilst dad and his moronic friends did the same. It was really just one gigantic boozer which Skyla had to suffer the wrath off. Skyla rubbed the bruise before walking back into her room. The only place she felt sanctuary. Skyla didn't want to venture outside again. Not just because of the rain, in fact she loved the rain she was just using it as an excuse. The real reason was Beth Holdsworth a girl from her high-school which she had caught doing drugs behind the school a few month back. Ever since then Skyla had to check in for daily beatings to remind herself that she didn't see anything. The reason her parents wouldn't have sympathy on her is because they told her to keep her head down and to try and not annoy anyone in her school. She felt so lonely and such an outcast. Not just at school but in her own home. The place she was supposed to feel loved and wanted, she was made to feel like a slave and nothing more. The cold sting of rejection hit her again and tears rolled out from her ducts. She wiped them away with a sleeve.

"Now come on Skyla smile. One day you'll be in London working as a lawyer. Far away from this place." The thought of her future life made her smile. It always gave her a slight glimmer of hope that everything would get better, that she wouldn't be stuck here. Living a life of fear. Skyla put her yellow wellies on and put on her long black raincoat and pulled the hood up. She walked downstairs in a huff. She grabbed her IPOD from the nearby cabinet and stooped down to pick up the money which she tucked into her pocket. The room door was open sending out warmth, light and love. None of them directed towards her. She quickly peeked in to see at least fifteen people having fun. She then saw her mums purse on the cabinet and looked around to make sure the coast was clear before grabbing and stuffing ten more dollars into her pocket to get some food. She didn't feel guilty she wasn't getting food tonight so she took it to feed herself. She opened the door and huffed before walking outside into the rain. She slammed the door shut and looked into the window where she saw her parents and friends all laughing and having a joke. She plugged in her headphones and shielded her IPOD from the down pour of rain. She put on _Feeling good. _By muse and set off walking down the street. As she got further away from her house the rain started to get heavier and the wind picked up blowing her hood down. Eventually by the time she had reached the shop she had given up fighting the wind and had let her hair get soaked. As she walked into _Garth's garage_s she looked into the window to see her hair was soaked. She looked like a giant drowned purple rat. She wanted to scream at the fact she had only just dyed her hair this colour. Instead she mumbled to herself as she walked over to the fridges where the milk was kept.

"Stupid parents why do they have to be good for nothing drunks. Wish I didn't live with them." She carried on mumbling to herself. She grabbed the milk and walked hunched over towards the counter. She slammed the milk and some of the money down on the counter. The teenager at counter scanned the milk in and smiled at her.

"That's three dollars and fifty cents please, do you want a bag?" He asked in a chipper voice. Skyla's eye twitched at how he was made to act, people like this were so in-human sounding all happy like nothing was wrong. Skyla shook her head and took her change and the milk. She noticed in the corner of her eye the date and day. It was Friday the 13th. Skyla rolled her eyes, no wonder her luck had been so rubbish all day. She started the long walk back home. As the atomic doors slid open she saw the rain had turned from a storm into a downpour and it was beating down on the earth heavily and angrily. She saw a flash of light and released it was lighting. She smiled before taking a step outside. She felt the cool drops of rain on her skin. She closed her eyes and felt the rain pour onto her, she heard the thunder and it was a comforting sound. Her eyes sprang open and she began to run, she loved thunder storms for one reason. It was like the weather was sharing her anger with the world and they gave her hope for her future life. She ran faster each stride she took felt like she was free. Each splash her wellies made in the newly formed puddles gave a refreshing splash on her skin. Skyla didn't even care when a car drove into a huge puddle and sent it over her. It soaked her to the bone and all she could do was laugh at it. She was happy her mum had sent her out now. But that happiness soon turned to one of fear. When she stood outside her house and saw the lights were all off the only one left on was the one in her bedroom. She gulped before gripping the milk tighter. She walked slowly up to the detached houses path. She arrived at the door to see it was ajar and something had forced it open. She opened it and stepped in to see the TV light from the living room shining onto the stairs. She looked around to see that the cabinet was upturned and the house destroyed. She saw the house phone had been ripped out of the wall and in its place was a bloody handprint smeared down the wall. She wanted to run out of the house and get help but she heard a voice in her head. _Go on Skyla _. She didn't know why but she obeyed the voice and slowly walked further into the hallway and turned to go into the living room were all hell had broken loose. There scattered on the floor was a massacre. Blood oozed from every crack she heard a dripping sound and looked up to see a body impaled on the chandelier. She watched as it slid off and landed with a thud on the floor. Coating Skyla in blood. She tried not to scream and instead rolled the body over to see it was her dad. She screamed looking at his face which was frozen as if he was screaming before he was killed. There was a large gaping cavity in his body. She backed away from her dads body towards the wall were she felt something warm drip down her arm. She spun around and saw her mum and her mums best fiend impaled on the wall one behind the other. A machete was rammed into the both of them. Skyla broke down to the floor and began to cry. Her tear-filled eyes scanned the room. It was a bloodbath all of the guests dead. Her parents dead. She was the only one left. She had to get out. She stood up and made a dart for the door but someone well something was stood towering in the doorframe. Skyla screamed again throwing the milk at it. But the thing just grabbed the machete out of her mums body, which sent them crashing to the floor and slashed it. Skyla backed towards the fireplace were she began to cower. "P..P..Please don't hurt me." She shivered her hands were shaking. Her mind was racing with what had happened and what was going to happen. As the thing walked closer to her she got a better look at it. It was a he and was tall, it wore a hockey mask and its eyes were full of anger. She looked down and saw bones sticking out of his shirt. The monster paused in the middle of the living room and Skyla began to sob again. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY GO ON YOU MIGHT AS WELL! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE WITH I KNEW I WOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO LIVE MY DREAM!" She screamed at the monster. Before looking to her left and seeing her hand was on one of her dads friends heads. She felt herself getting dizzy and the world going black. _Skyla this is it, your escaping pain I guess. She thought to herself before passing out. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Thank you too Ninja Kitty 101 for following and faviorting my story and also moonbeingruler for favouring. Also 16blackrose for reviewing it means A lot.**

Skyla woke up surprised she wasn't dead but she wasn't too sure. She looked around too see she was still in the same place covered in blood, surrounded by dead bodies. She bolted up to see the monster was sat watching her sat on the sofa. Who are you? She thought puzzled. She stood up and watched as his head followed her as she stood. She opened her mouth to say something but he beat her to it.

"Who are you?" He asked. His voice was deep and he sounded confused. Skyla closed her mouth then thought about what to say."Was about to ask you the same thing, but I'm Skyla and you know you just massacred my parents and their friends not that I'm too bothered about it now I think about it." She drawled off placing a finger on her lip."Yeah sorry about that, kind of my job sorry." He said to her. Skyla's eyes shot to where he was stood and she raised an eyebrow."Your job is to kill people? Have you escaped from a mental hospital? And why are you dressed like your off to a Halloween party?" She asked him, her eyes beamed with curiosity.

"Right A beetroot head, yes its my job to kill people who come to where I live, B no I haven't , C no I always dress like this and D stop asking questions." He slowly said. He watched as her eye twitched.

"Beetroot head? And what do you mean where you live?" She asked again. He sighed before leaning back on the sofa.

"You don't listen do you ? The reason I called you beetroot head is the colour of your hair and your dad was planning to re-build camp crystal lake?" He softly said looking back at her. She was blushing and looked like she was about to cry."So what am I going to do now?" She asked staring at the dead bodies around the room. Each glance she took at the gruesome sight the more she became used to it. The smell though, the smell repulsed her she wanted to run out and be sick. The blood that coated her didn't help with the sickness. She was covered in her parents blood, not just covered she was dripping. Jason watched as she began to stare at her hands and sighed."Well I have three options one of them is out the window, The first let you go which Is the one out of the window, The second Kill you and leave. Or the third take you with me." He softly said. Skyla bit her lip and mulled through the options, she knew she didn't have a choice but she wanted to pick the one she would prefer. Be killed by this maniac and be reunited with my drunken parents for and spend an eternity in hell or go with the maniac and live a life of fear. She watched as the man drew his machete and walked towards her.

"Right I'm going to kill you." He said striding towards her. Skyla snapped out of her train of thought and began to slither against the wall. Fear pulsed through her body and the adrenaline rush she had felt in the rain emerged again. She began to cry and held her hands up as if pleading to him. Her throat became dry and words didn't escape. When they finally did they were stuttered.

"P..P… Please don't I …. B…Beg you I will do anything!" She screamed loudly. She looked up to see he had stopped a few meters in front of her. He had lowered his machete and was staring at her breathing heavily. She looked up into his face, she saw his brown eyes and felt comforted.

"You have brown eyes." She softly said. The man stood back a little confused and Skyla blushed.

"Sorry I've always liked brown eyes, my nana used to have them and I trusted my nana before she died…." She slowly trailed off, realising she was revealing some of her darkest secrets to a complete stranger who had just massacred a lot of people. She began to cry at the thought of her Grandmother and tears once again escaped her ducts. She sobbed into her cold hands. She only looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see the hockey masked man looking down at her sympathetically.

"Thank you." She sniffled. "I just sometimes now she's gone feel lonely and…." The man cut her off and finished her sentence.

"Lonely and an outcast with no one their to comfort you when you cry. Your not the only one Beetroot." He said through gritted teeth. Skyla smiled a little when he called her Beetroot head, but she also smiled at the fact that she had found someone like her.

" Changed my mind, since you have no family left." He said sheepishly looking around the room before returning to her. "I'll take you with me, but be warned you wont be able to leave and you wont be able to go to school or see your friends or anyone." He was expecting her to start crying but her reaction shocked him. Her eyes lit up and began to smile a wide smile. She jumped up and hugged him tightly. The man dropped his machete and raised his arms unsure of what to do, she was so small compared to him, but decided to hug back but softly so not to hurt her.

"Thank you I hate school I hate everyone in this god dam town." She snarled. The man let out a low laugh, as he let go of her."Oh is that so, What about me then?" He asked. She blushed and guessed he was smiling under his mask. She bit her lip."Well your nice and you kind of have done me a favour my parents hated me and I hated them, Everyone at school hates me so your cool Mr erm, I didn't catch your name?" She curiously smiled. The man held out his paw like hand."Voorhees, Jason Voorhees. You have to Have heard of me? You know camp crystal lake killer?" He seemed shocked she didn't know who he was. Well what he was. She shook her head."Nope in all honesty I don't listen to people in this town and I've only lived here for a couple of months my dad came here to work on the camp project." Jason nodded. "Well it's time to go, forget your stuff this place will be crawling with police soon we need to go ok?" He gruffly said grabbing his machete. Skyla nodded and began to follow as he started walking out of the room. Before she left the living room, she took one last look around the prison she called her home and took a deep breath. This was the start of a new life and adventure. She smiled a little and ran after Jason who was waiting outside in the back garden. "Ready to go." She said to him. He nodded and led the way towards the woods in the distance. Skyla followed a little scared of what she had done. But one feeling she didn't feel was the feeling or remorse for her parents. Their deaths didn't sadden her at all. She walked with a smile on her face and the adrenaline in her veins. When they were a fair bit away from the house she could dimly hear sirens and her smile widened.


End file.
